Experimental Organism S-2/Awawa
Awawa is a friendly Experimental Organism S-2. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Bubblebubble... Awawa...” “I want to go play outside...” “It's a human... Can I suck your semen...?” “Awawawa... A lot of bubbles came out...” “My tentacles can stretch... Squishsquish...” “I don't want to go back to the lab...” “I used to have the tentacles on my hair cut before. Now I shorten them myself...” “There's another lab person. I'm a bit scared...” “I wonder what happened to the lab...?” “I played all day until it was dark... I'll sleep well tonight.” “Awawa... I picked up a pretty stone and washed it. I'll give it to you. ♪” (+1 Frigid Blue Ice Stone) “Awawa... I'll give you money. ♪” (+ 2050G) “Awawa... I'll give you these mysterious cells. ♪” (+1 Iris Cell Culture) “Meat, please...” (Give 1 Meat) *Yes – “I'm happy...♪ Awawa♪” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Bubblebubble...” “Give me money...” (Give 1230G) *Yes – “I'm happy...♪ Awawa♪” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Bubblebubble...” *Not enough money – “...I don't see any.” “I want to eat sausage...” (Give 1 Sausage) *Yes – “I'm happy...♪ Awawa♪” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Bubblebubble...” “Awawa... Am I a slime? Or a Scylla?”“ *Slime – “Bubblebubble, awawa...♪” (+10 Affinity) *Scylla – “Squishsquish, mushmush...♪” (+10 Affinity) *Chimera – “I don't understand difficult things...” “Who is the one that made me...?” *Ilias – “I read in a picture book that all living things were made by Ilias. But I heard that was a lie...?” *Promestein – “So... Master, the one who named me...” (+10 Affinity) *Me – “Someone different...” (-5 Affinity) “Why was I created...?” *For experimentation – “I don't like being an experiment...” (-5 Affinity) *To fight – “Then I'll fight...!” *To play freely – “If that's so, that makes me happy...♪” (+10 Affinity) “Hey, let's play... How would you like to play?” *Play with our bodies – “I like moving...♪ Let's play a lot. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Play with our minds – “I'm not good at using my head...” (-5 Affinity) *Naughty play – “With my bubbles...? Or do you want my squishy tentacles?” (+10 Affinity) “Do my tentacles look delicious...?” *Looks delicious – “Don't eat them...” (-5 Affinity) *Looks yucky – “Don't eat them, they don't taste good.” (+10 Affinity) *They are delicious – “You already ate them?! I didn't even notice...” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Awawa: “Awawa... Where are we going to play?” With Bloom: Awawa: “Drip drip...” Bloom: “Bubble bubble...” Awawa: “Bubble bubble...” Bloom: “Drip drip...” With Yugiri: Awawa: “Awawa... Smoke?” Yugiri: “Yes, I am smoke.” Awawa: “Do you cause coughs...?” Yugiri: “I do not like causing mischief.” With Gabby: Awawa: “Gabby... Do you want some bubbles?” Gabby: “*chomp*...” Awawa: “Don't bite me...” Gabby: “*chomp chomp*, Do...?” Awawa: “Don't...” With Spinny: Awawa: “Awawa...” Spinny: “Spin spin...” Awawa: “Awawawawa...” Spinny: “Spin spin spin spin spin...” Awawa: “Awawawawawawawawawa...” Spinny: “SpinspinspinspinSpinspinspinspinspinspin... ...I'm feeling dizzy...” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Awawa: “Swish!” uses Tentacle Flail 2nd Action: Awawa: “Awawawa...” Awawa is playing with bubbles...” happens 3rd Action: Awawa: “Good night...” Awawa fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Awawa: “Awawa, bubble bubble...” uses Bubble Bubble on a random enemy 5th Action: Awawa: “Give. ♪” Awawa presents a gift! Pudding Category:Monsters Category:Chimeras Category:Artificial Category:Slimes Category:Scylla Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2